Dear Gravity Falls
by FallingForLife
Summary: Write a letter to one of your favourite Gravity Falls Character and they will write back! PM me your letters ONLY! I will not except letters in the reviews anymore because of STORY GUIDELINES. (READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAIL!)
1. Let the letter writing BEGIN!

_A/N While reading the story guidelines on fanfiction, I came across something that says that you can't have Authors or guests send in letters or anything iterative like that in the reviews. So I chose to just re upload this story so I can continue this. The only different thing is that **I will only except letters sent by PM. Absolutely NO letters in the reviews!** Anyone who favourited or followed this story is welcome to do so again. Anyone who recently sent in letters in the reviews need too re enter their letters by PMing me because I deleted all of the reviews. Thank you for your time!_

* * *

**Dear Dipper, **

**Hey it's me Mabel! I'm writing to you! Isn't that cool!?...even though you're sitting across from me...hey stop looking at me! Anyways, I thought of a really cool idea that will be loads of fun! Authors or guests can PM their letters! (Absolutely NO Letters in the reviews.) We can write back to them! The letters can consist (Wow I sound smart! ^^) Questions, fangirling, or just plain old whatever! They can write whatever they want as long as there isn't any cursing and no rated M letters. What do you think? Write back soon!**

**Love,**

**Mabel**

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**Cool! Sounds fun I guess. I'll give you a list of people from Gravity Falls that the Authors or guests can write to.**

**-Dipper**

**-Mabel**

**-Waddles**

**-Wendy**

**Grunkle Stan**

**-Soos**

**-Robbie (Gak)**

**-Bill**

**-Candy**

**-Grenda**

**-Gideon**

**-Pacifica**

**There it is!**

**Love,**

**Dipper**

* * *

**Well this is it! Write a letter to your favourite Gravity Falls character and they will surly write back! Let the letter writing...begin! (PM me your letter. Happy writing!)**


	2. Letters!

**Dear Robbie, **

**Hey there! How's it going bro? **

**How're you going without Wendy? I think that you would've been able to stay with her if you weren't a meanie head. Maybe you should become friends with Dipper instead of being enemies? How would that be? I'm sure that would be awesome right!? A real plot twist!**

**Anyway, I think your nose is big. **

**From, BEthegreat**

* * *

Somewhere in Gravity Falls...

Dear BEthegreat,

Um hi and whatever. Don't go there Man. Don't bring up Wendy 'cause I get emotional and crap. I'm not a meanie head you twerp. Why don't you just mind you're own business and get a life. I'm not going to be friends with the Kid. He's the one who broke Wendy and I up in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I would still be with Wendy right now. Oh and I actually have to thank you...you reminded me that I have to still get revenge on that bratt.

My nose isn't big.

From,

Robbie

* * *

**Dear Pacifica,**

**I am writing a letter to ask you a question. Everyone knows you do not like Mabel Pines at all, but do you in any way, shape, or form like Dipper?**

**Signed,**

**Anonymous.**

* * *

In the Northwest Mansion...

Dear Anonymous,

Of course everyone knows I don't like Mabel...that Sweater Freak. Why would you be asking me this anyways...but...GAK! Did you seriously ask me if I liked Sweater Freak's loser brother Dipper? Of course I don't like him! I hate the whole Pines family with all my heart. They ruined my family...well Dipper did anyways. Why would you think I would like him?! Him of all hot guys out there. Next time don't ask me anything to do with the Pines. EW.

Signed,

Pacifica

* * *

**Dear Dipper and Mabel,**

**When nobody's looking, press random buttons on the gift shop vending machine.**

**IPR.**

**P.S.: MUST...DISTRUST...GRUNKLE...oh, and Stan is not what he seems.**

**P.P.S: To unleash journal's ultimate power: 3 letters back. i'm watching Bill watching you...**

* * *

In the Attic of the Mystery Shack.

Dear Ironpatriotrox,

Why would you want us to do that? Plus, What do you mean our Grunkle Stan is not what he seems? Three letters back? How do you know Bill? What about Bill watching us? So many questions that need answers...

From,

Confused Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

**Dear Gideon,**

**I know you and Mabel didn't work out so well, but I'm always here for you. I think you are adorable and shouldn't have been arrested. Every time I see you I want to pinch your chubby cheeks and brush your majestic hair! I may be a bit older than you, but I can show you a good time *wink*. And I would be willing to help you get revenge on a certain family in Gravity Falls, so long as you can help me with something xxx**

**Farewell for now, **

**Lil ol Gravity Falls.**

* * *

In Gravity Falls Prison...

Dear Lil ol Gravity Falls,

How dare you tell me that Mabel and I didn't work out so well?! We are the best couple and every date we had was a complete success. I give you thanks for your support. The Pines family should have been arrested. Soon the Towns Folk of Gravity Falls are going to die out without me to lead 're all sheep! They need me! They need their leader. I'm nine! What do you think I am?...Some kind of creepy little Kid? Anyways I may accept your offer as long as you help me out with something. I need you to get revenge on the putrid Pines and get me out of this here Jail! Do we have a deal?

From,

Gideon.

* * *

**Dear Robbie,**

**You're an idiot! Nuff said.**

**Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

Somewhere in Gravity Falls...

Dear Alisi Thorndyke,

Who are you and who do you think you are? I'll have you know that i'm in a band and my band happens to be the most popular band in Gravity Falls.

P.s I got some new super tight jeans. Thought you might want to check them out...

From,

Robbie.

* * *

**Dear Dipper,**

**OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM ACUTELY TALKING...er...RIGHTING TO YOU!**

**Any-who do you have a girl friend if not I will gladly fill the roll.**

**I Believe everything that you say about Gravityfalls and guess what? Stan has all the books! Please don't think I'm weird I just love you soooooo much!**

**Love,**

**Spirit**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack...

Dear Spirit,

Heh um wow...and to answer your question, no. No I don't have a Girl Friend but...hey, I'm working on it. Thank You! You're the first one besides Mabel that believes everything that I say about Gravity Falls! About the Girl Friend thing...well you seem nice but I already like someone though it's a secret!...Wait what?! Stan has all the books?! How do you know that?! Where did you hear that?! Woah...

Everything is different now...

P.s. I don't think you're weird...I just think you would be great friends with Mabel.

From,

Dipper

* * *

**Dear Gideon,**

**Well I would like to say that you have a fan! -_- not really I hate you and YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DIPPY WIPPY! Plus Mabel will NEVER date you. Now get that through your big fat head.!.!.!.!. (.\_/.)**

**With all the hate in the world,**

**Spirit (Diplyssasupporter101)**

* * *

In In Gravity Falls Prison...

Dear Spirit (Diplyssasupporter101),

Are you kidding me? Dippy Wippy? Who could love that mouth breathing fool!? Don't you dare talk to me like that! I have...um had...powers that could easily destroy you. When I get out of this stupid Prison, I will get my hands on all of the books and take control over Gravity Falls! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!

With no care in the world,

Gideon.

* * *

**Well those where some letters! Keep them coming for more chapters!**


	3. Loads of letters!

**Dear Mabel,**

**HI my name is sudria I'm from a different planet and would like to hang out with you..Oh and also Mabel...Your Grunkel Stan has a BIIIIG secret But is won't destroy the secret :3**

**Yours Truly,**

**GravityFallsAlien/Sudria**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack...

Dear GravityFallsAlien/Sudria,

Hi Sudria! Ooooh! What Planet do you live on? I live on earth! Are you an Alien? Your username says you are...that would be soo cool if you were! What do you mean Grunkle Stan has a big secret? I've been getting lots of mail saying that. I guess it's another mystery for Dipper and I to solve!

P.s. Ya! We should hang out some time!

From the Glittery Pen,

Mabel :D

* * *

**Dear Wendy, **

**Hello there! It's so awesome to be sending a letter to you! I think you're so cool! You seem like a tough girl that could beat anyone's butt! Here's a question, could you kick Robbie's butt? If you could, would you? He gets on my nerves, you know? **

**So um, I have a feeling someone in Gravity Falls likes you! Could you guess who? (And no, I'm not talking about Robbie!)**

**From, The Great BE**

* * *

Somewhere in Gravity Falls...

Dear The Great BE (BEthegreat),

Sup. Aw thanks, so many complements...anyways actually, I have kicked a few butts before...and one was Robbie. Heh, he ran home like a little baby. If you want me to beat him up again, I will. He gets on my nerves as well...I feel your pain. Hm someone likes me? No I can't really guess...sorry. Now I have to keep my eyes out. If that guy is a jerk, so help me, I will...

Anyways thank you for sending me a letter. You seem cool.

-Wendy

* * *

**Oh my g****osh!**

**Grunkle Stan! Hi! I don't know how to write a letter properly so here it goes!**

**I am your biggest fan! I love your hairy back! I think it could be knit into a nice blanket that would keep me warm over the winter! Could you gather up your shavings for me? Or make Mabel do it? **

**Lots of love, your future girlfriend, Wet Towel Baby**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack counting money...

To Wet Towel,

Ok lets make this quick, I don't have all day. I can't believe I agreed to this. Writing letters is stupid...and seriously?! You couldn't have thought of a better username than Wet Towel? People these days. Anyways what about my hairy back? Are you some creep on the internet? And no, you can not, you can NOT use my hair to make a blanket...though that would earn me some money...NO! NO! Just No.

Ugh...Nightmare...

From,

Grunkle Stan

* * *

**Dear Bill, **

**Hi there. Now lets get this straight. Why do you always watch people and tell people that you are? Like seriously, If I was going to stalk someone, I wouldn't say 'Until then i'll be watching you!' Just saying!**

**P.s Can I uses you for my salsa dip? You look like a tortilla.**

**From,**

**The cheese in the shape of a block.**

* * *

Somewhere in another demension...

To BlockofCheese,

Ok, first off, I don't stalk people! I simply watch people. Watching and stalking is two different things! And no, you can not use me for your salsa chip.

Until then i'll be watching you...

-Bill

* * *

**Dear Dipper:**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**ImNotPerfect28**

* * *

Dear ImNotPerfect28,

Um, thanks I guess?

From,

Dipper

* * *

**Dear Mabel and Dipper,**

**It's like this: That design for the superweapon is actually 1/3 of a portal design. Nobody knows what it's for. Gideon a.k.a. Gidiot had 2 (Stan stole it from him) and Grunkle Stan of all people had 1. And the portal, up and running, is behind the vending machine. Also, some of the people I've spoken to seem to believe Stan has or had a twin brother named Stanley. There are certain things that back me up on this, like Stan's liecne plate. It seems it might be short for "Stanley Mobile." How do I know so much? I'll let you think about that...but, I'm not Bill...**

**IPR**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack's Attic...

Dear IPR,

_Everything is different now..._

From a dazed,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Dipper...(DONT SHOW THIS TO MABEL. KEEP THIS CLOSE TO YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE)**

**;) heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy Dippingsauce... 3**

**Letter from your biggest fan! You are sooooooo cute... Dude I kiss your picture every day and think of you...and maybe you think of me to, in a way. I love you! I love you! I love you! I'm kissing this letter right now as I right it, because it's almost like I'm kissing you myself. In my mind, we solve the mysteries together, while kissing! None of your fangirls love you like I do! And I will strike them all down and get to the top, to win your love! I wrote you songs and poems...I write fanfics about you too...I know you'll love them so read them. I sing a lullaby to your picture each night. Now that you know, your heart must be aching to be with me. Keep this letter, for it is my connection...to you...so forget Wendy! She's not in your league. But I am...come and get me Dippy Wippy!**

**-lalagirl16**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack...

Dear lalagirl,

Um...how to I put this?...Well you seem very nice and uh, I guess you really like me and...I'm sorry I can't do this.

Too much fangirling!

From a very freaked out,

Dipper

* * *

**Dear pacifica **

**You are awesome not like sweaterbel and you are cool and no one will surpass you and my favorite character on the show and I hope I get to you since I hate (kinda) hate the pines twins and we could talk about destroying the twins (if you whant to) and popularity since I whant to be your friend since your other friends only hang out with you because they whant to use you **

**Love and sincecirly your friend halocrazi.**

* * *

In the Northwest Mansion...

Dear, Halocrazi,

I know, I am awesome. Not only am I awesome...but I'm also pretty and rich! I"m like a perfect package! Anyways nice nickname for the Sweater Freak by the way! I'll use it for sure. Hun, everyone hates the Pines twins. I mean, who could love them? They're totally poor.

Maybe we could meet each other at the mall sometime. When i'm not throwing darts at Mabel's picture on my dart board.

Sincerely a rich and totally popular,

Pacifica

* * *

**Dear Di****pper and Mabel,**

**Trust me when I tell you this. Stan has all the books. Gideon wanted them too. That's why Gideon stole the Shack! Why are the books so important? I'll tell you why. When brought together, they release a gateway to unimaginable power! And Stan has that power! Ut's behind he vending machine! That's why Iron told you to push random buttons on it.**

**Trust no one,**

**Rocky**

**P.S. Make sure Bill doesn't find the books or they'll be his and so will the power.**

* * *

In the Attic of the Mystery Shack...

Dear GravityFallsChick,

Ok, so you're telling us that Grunkle Stan has all of the books? We already knew that Gideon wanted something about the books but Grunkle Stan? Is this just a joke or are you being completely serious? Gateway to unimaginable power?...What? STAN HAS POWER?! GAHHHH FREAKING OUT NOW!

Wait so if we have journal #3, Gideon had #2 which leaves Grunkle Stan with #1. Hm thanks for telling us! Now we know!

From a surprised,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Gideon,**

**We totally have a deal!**

**I'll take care of the Pines' so long as you do the following:**

**1) Marry me.**

**2) Kill One Direction!**

**3) Buy me a macdonalds...we could go together? Just saying! LOL!**

**Love from Lil ol Gravity Falls x**

**PS: I love your hair! It's so white and perfect!**

* * *

In Gravity Falls Prison...

Dear Lil ol Gravity Falls,

Deal y'all!

1.) Mabel's my queen so i'll be marrying her.

2.) One Direction? Who's that?

3.) You got yourself another deal with the MacDonald thing. Just come to Gravity Falls Prison and BREAK. ME. OUT. OF. THIS. PLACE!

Yours truly,

Gideon

* * *

**Dear Robbie,**

**Robbie? Robbie? ROBBIE?! HEY ROBBIE?! Why you so stupid?**

**I Hate You Very Much, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

Somewhere in Gravity Falls...

To PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

HEY WHAT?! GEEZ! I'm not stupid you are.

Don't care if you hate me 'cause I already hate everyone,

Robbie

* * *

**Dear Candy,**

**Did ypu know people ship you with Dipper? I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE! Now by the powers of internet law (which by now, no one listens or pays attention now) you guys are married now.**

**YOUR WELCOME! Signed, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

At Candy's house!...

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

W-what...people ship me and D-Dipper? Oh. Heh. You are? You ship us? Um cool I guess. What do you mean Dipper and I are Married now?! I'm 12!

From a freaking out,

Candy

* * *

**To Mabel,**

**YOUR MY BIGGEST ROLE MODEL LIKE EVER! Don't listen to Pacifica she's a jerk face! I try to wear something crazy and silly everyday. I have a sweatshirt with your shooting star design on it. People have literally compared me to you! **

**Smiledip IS NOT EVIL!, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In The Mystery Shack...

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

OOOH I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! Thank you by the way, Pacifica is a meany and I wont listen to her. I'll kill her with kindness! :) OH! You're just like me?! SQEEEE! We would be the bestest friends! I have to meet you! We can share glitter and trade our sweaters!

P.s. Smiledip os EVIL!

From,

Mabel!

* * *

**My Dearest Brat Pacifica,**

**I just have one question. Why? Your not the only person on the planet you know! All those people you bring down have feelings too. If someone bullied you, you would have them executed or something. Candy and Grenda are scared of you, almost no one wants to be around you, they're forced, or persuaded. Grenda should put you in a headlock and make you feel pain.**

**Not very sincerely, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In the Northwest Mansion...

To PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Ok listen you little Brat! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm Pacifica freak'n Northwest! I'm the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and you're just jelous.

Not sincerely,

Pacifica Northwest

* * *

**Dear Mutant Honey Boo-Boo child pagent kid thing (classified under species Gideon)**

**I HATE YOU!**

**From PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

In Gravity Falls Prison...

To PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Ok first off, My name is Gideon! Not Mutant Honey Boo-Boo child pagent kid! So get that through your think scull!

-Gideon

* * *

**Bill,**

**WHERE DOES THE PORTAL LEAD TO?! My theories and reasearch say Cartoon Network. BUT GIVE ME THE CORRECT ANSWER NOW! I HAVE A IPOD RIGHT HERE COMPLETELY FILLED WITH SYNTHESIZED MUSIC! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THAT PORTAL LEADS TO!**

**TELL ME!, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

Somewhere in a different Dimension...

To PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Portal? Who told you about the Portal? How do you know? To answer your question, the Portal does not lead to Cartoon Network you fool!

-Bill

* * *

**Dear Grenda,**

**You should put Pacifica in a headlock and make her feel pain! **

**That idea was good, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

At Grenda's house!...

(In manly voice)

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

ARE YOU MABEL? 'CAUSE YOUR USERNAME SOUNDS LIKE WHAT MABEL WOULD CALL HERSELF.

I'M TOO SCARED TO DO THAT TO PACIFICA. SHE'S ALL COOL AND I'M NOT...

FROM,

GRENDA

* * *

**Dear Dipper,**

**Just letting you know by internet law you and Candy are married. YAY! Now on to the next ship I have to make come true. Let me just search my files really quick. Should I make Gideon and Pacifica date or enforce Mabel and Mermando more. Wow I'm getting off topic! Anyways Stan is opening some type of secret portal behind the vending machine in the secret basement. Mightvwant to go stop that before your sucked into the park or the land of Ooo. Oh wait that's a theiry I haven't explained yet. Either way. YOUR AWESOME!**

**Bye, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack...

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Internet law? Candy and I are Married? What? I don't even like her like that. And ew! Pacifica and Gideon?! I never had heard of something so horrifying before. Again with the Portal and Stan not being what he seems? Seriously, if this is Mabel playing a joke on me, she wont hear the end of this.

Sincerly,

Dipper

* * *

**Dearest Waddles,**

**Oink.**

**Oink, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack...

Oink PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

OINK!

-Waddles

* * *

**Dear Soos,**

**YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING! THE HANDY MAN KNOWS MORE THAN YOU THINK! YOUR THE HANDYMAN! YOU KNOW SOMETHING! TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**From, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In the break room of the Mystery Shack...

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Uhh...D-Dude I don't know anything! Too much pressure! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screaming,

Soos

* * *

**Stan,**

**The portal goes to Cartoon Network, doesn't it Stanford? IF IT DOESN'T THEN TELL ME WHERE IT GOES! That or it could be a frozen yogurt machine.**

**That was random, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack doing who knows what...

To PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

What do you mean Portal? I don't know anything about a Portal...heh...hehehe...

I'm not being suspisious! You are!

-Stan

* * *

**Dear Wendy,**

**Why would you even go out with Robbie in the first place? That was a bad decision. Hey do you know what smiledip tastes like? If the answer is no then go eat smiledip. NOW!**

**From, PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP**

* * *

Somewhere in Gravity Falls...

Dear PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP,

Yeah, I know right? It was a bad decision to date Robbie and I regret every single date we had. Never again thats for sure. And no I don't know what Smiledip tastes like...I never actually heard of it before. Sounds like something that Mabel would eat.

From,

Wendy

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for all the letters so far! You guys rock! SEND IN MORE LETTERS FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	4. LETTERS AND LETTERS!

**Here are some of the letters you guys mailed. Not all of them! I will post another chapter with the other letters later. For now, here are some!**

* * *

**Dear Pacifica,**

**I think both you and Mabel Pines are awesome. :) What kind of business is your family into? A fortune 500 or what kind? I've always wondered that. :) **

**Sincerely,**

**Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

In the Nothwest Mansion...

Dear Alisi Thorndyke,

I'm awesome, Sweater Freak isn't. Everyone knows that. My family owns pretty much all of the stores in Gravity Falls. That's why we're so rich.

My life is perfect. I'm perfect.

-Pacifica

* * *

**Dear Mabel:**

**Hi! I think you and I we would be good friends! I love how you're so optimistic and cheerful, even if Pacifica is bothering you. I hope we can see us later!**

**ImNotPerfect28**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack with Waddles...

Dear ImNotPerfect28,

I love your username! Oh and HIIIIII! You're so right! We would be good friends! Maybe not good...how about great? Or both! Grood! Or Goot. Greod? I don't know. :) I try my best to look on the brighter side of everything because sometimes a smile is all you need to brighten someone elses day.

Oh ya me too!

-Mabel :)

* * *

**Dear Dipper:**

**Hi Dipper! I just wanted to give you some advice, **

**Follow your dreams with Wendy! I'm sure it will work out for you in the end, just go for it! If you get nervous, just imagine you and her making out, it works every time!**

**P.S. From what i've seen, she likes you too! ;)**

**Your friend/fangirl, Brooke.**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack secretly watching Wendy ever so often...

Dear Brooke,

Hi. You seem nice. Oh and how do you know about Wendy? How do you know I like her? Do you spy on me or something?...You do, do you? No wonder the journal says trust no one...GAH! Um um...there's no journal! What Journal?...What's a journal?!...I don't think that will work.

P.s. Do you really think so? *Blushes* Wow...

-Dipper

* * *

**Dear Dipper,**

**in a seperate package, i will send you tapes a friend of mine made that will tell you everything you need to survive the oncoming darkness. stanley, soos (he knows more than you think), the portal, maybe even who...wrote...the books! it might be he who made the gobblewonker mech and the Gideonbot...and the voice-over professional potion. anyways after closely examining internet law (i had it in high school) you and candy are NOT married. there are actually 3 princesses may want your hand:**

**wendy(duh.)**

**candy**

**pacifica northwest**

**i'll let you think about who you'd have a REAL chance with. also, beware the gleeful twins...**

**end of line,**

**ipr**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack,

Dear Ironpatriotrox,

Oncoming darkness? What?... I don't know what you are talking about...wait so you're saying that you think Old man McGucket wrote the books? Who told you that? And about the Princess thing...*Blushes* Wendy duh!...hehe...um so...awkward.

Gleeful twins?

-Dipper

* * *

**Dear Dipper and Mabel,**

**Trust me when I tell you this. Stan has all the books. Gideon wanted them too. That's why Gideon stole the Shack! Why are the books so important? I'll tell you why. When brought together, they release a gateway to unimaginable power! And Stan has that power! Ut's behind he vending machine! That's why Iron told you to push random buttons on it.**

**Trust no one,**

**Rocky**

**P.S. Make sure Bill doesn't find the books or they'll be his and so will the power.**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack's Attic...

Dear Rocky,

Ok, so you're telling us that our Grunkle Stan has all of the books?! Without even telling us! With all of the books, there's power within? Hm...we'll make sure not to let Bill get a hold of them.

From,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear pacifica, **

**You are awesome not like sweaterbel and you are cool and no one will surpass you and my favorite character on the show and I hope I get to you since I hate (kinda) hate the pines twins and we could talk about destroying the twins (if you whant to) and popularity since I whant to be your friend since your other friends only hang out with you because they whant to use you.**

**Love and sincecirly your friend halocrazi.**

* * *

In the Northwest Mansion...

Dearest Halocrazi,

Why thank you for those truthful words. I'll make sure to take a picture of your letter, photo copy it and paste it around town. Great! Another person who hates the Pines twins. I don't blame you. They're filthy and poor. The worst two things combinded.

I like your nickname 'Sweaterbel' btw.

-Pacifica

* * *

**Dear sweater freak and dipper **

**DO NOT HURT PACIFICA OR I WILL GO OVER THERE AND STUFF YOUR HAT AND SWEATER UP YOUR BIG FAT *** AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WERE YOU LIVE CAUSES I DO AND If I HEAR PACIFICA AND YOU BEAT HER I SWEAR I AM GONA GO OVER THERE AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND WHIMP YOU BETTER LISTEN YOU GIT THAT AND ONE LAST THING FOR WHIMP I AM COMING FOR YOU SINCE YOU DECLARED HER FAMILY A FRAUD AND YOU BETTER START RUNING CAUSES I AM COMING FOR YOU **

**Hate halocrazi **

**P.s you can run but you can't hide **

**P.p.s don't bother defending your self or you sister cause I am 1000x stronger then you and prepare your self cause you unlocked the ultimate enemy and I am coming in 12 days**

* * *

In the Mystery Shack's Attic...

To Halocrazi,

Um...ok then. Sorry but Hate mail is very hurtful and it makes Waddles cry.

-Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear bill cipher **

**Oh gravity falls it's good to be back oh right bill remember reality is a illusion and the univers is a hologram and I know were the portal goses it either goses to safe Stan's twin brother or to stop you some how and least make a deal I will help you work on something and you help me I will work out the details later and dipper has book 3 and Stan 1 and gideon 2 and Stan already opened the portal alright time to invade dippers and mabels mind this should be fun remember reality is a illusion and the univers is a hologram buy gold byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee**

**-love halocrazi**

* * *

Somewhere in a different dimension ...

To Halocrazi,

Hm...so you know where the portal is huh? Who told you this? Who are you? Hm...Pine tree has book 3? Huh. I should have known. Let me tell you kid, you got yourself a deal. As long as you destroy the Pines family in return.

Don't steal my lines.

-Bill

* * *

**Well that was more letters! Already! You guys rock! Well, to keep this story going, more letters will be needed. I still have some but you know, the more the merrier!**


	5. LETTERS LETTERS AND MORE LETTERS!

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! I haven't updated this for so long! Thank you guys for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'DEAR GRAVITY FALLS'! :)**

* * *

**Dear Wendy,**

**how are you we should get a pit cola some time, hows Tambry she should come with! I need advice Im a nerdy girl and my "BFF" is getting on my nerves I dont want to be her friend anymore what should I do? likes you I know freaky right? **

**Nerdily yours,**

**TheLoversTheDreamersAndMabel**

* * *

_Somewhere in Gravity Falls avoiding Robbie..._

Dear TheLoversTheDreamersAndMabel,

Hey there. I'm good, you? Yeah, Tambry's doing good. For sure we can get a Pit cola some time. Beats sitting behind a check out counter for hours straight. You need advice huh? Well i'm not much of an advice giver, but what I would do in your situation is talk to your Best friend about your feelings and maybe work things out. Nerdy or not, you're still pretty cool to me.

-Wendy

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**You seem really nice and awesome and uhhh...glittery!**

**You look a lot of should be friends.**

**P.S My twin bro is also a grumpy grump...**

**Sincerely,SapphireWolf**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack working on a sweater..._

Dear SapphireWolf,

Oooooh! I like your username! It's so cool! Oh and thank you so much! It's nice to hear that people think I'm nice...awesome...and GLITTERY! Awww now that's really sweet! You shouldn't have! I would most defiantly be friends with you!

P.S. Really?! Is he really paranoid too? Like...all the time?

Lots of smiles,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear Dipper,**

**You're really THAT ROBBIE'S BUTT!**

**Anyways,if you don't get Wendy,i have red hair i'm smart and cool so...**

**Best Regards,SapphireWolf**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack with a pile of Love letters to Wendy..._

Dear SapphireWolf,

What about Robbie's butt? You have red hair... hmmmmm

From,

Dipper

* * *

**Dear Gideon,**

**Everyone hates you!Except my 're bribing him.**

**Haters gonna hate,**

**SapphireWolf**

* * *

_Somewhere behind bars in the Gravity Falls prison..._

To SapphireWolf,

I don't care if the lil em people hate me. I hate them too! ESPECIALLY THE PUTRID PINES! CURSE THEM!

Potaters gonna potate,

Gideon

* * *

**Hi Wendy **

**I know you wont believe me but did you know Dipper has a crush on you? right back.**

**PS: ask him you self he will act weird.**

**From Guest**

* * *

_Somewhere in Gravity Falls..._

To Guest,

Yeah I believe you. Dipper's always acted weird around me. It's pretty obvious anyways.

Though I do find it kinda cute...

-Wendy

* * *

**Dear Dipper**

**hi Dipper this is more advice then a question. I think Robbie is mean to you because you are mean to him try to be nice to Robbie and he might be nice to you. But don't worry because I am not his side im not on any one side.**

**From: Mablefunnybug**

* * *

_In The Mystery Shack being paranoid..._

Dear Mabelfunnybug,

Are you saying that I should be nice to Robbie?...What are you getting at?...And what are you talking about sides?

Robbie's a jerk.

-Dipper

* * *

**To Robbie**

**Hi Robbie how are you I am so sorry about you and Wendy I think Dipper needs to take it down a notch because I think he should be nice to you. Not saying you should be mean to Dipper Because I give both of you respect and I hope Wendy will give you another chase and I think deep done you are so nice you just don't know it yet well follow your dreams and good luck.**

**From butterfly**

* * *

_Somewhere in Gravity Falls..._

To butterfly,

Don't bring up Wendy ever again. and yeah, that little twerp took it too far. HE COSTS ME MY GIRLFRIEND! When I see that little Bratt, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Also, You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want to that PEST!

-Robbie

* * *

**Stan,**

**Hi im Cray,Cray Girl. I agree with you I hate Gideon He is a bad kid. do you know any thing about bill? Ps: I put a 1000 dollars in here. enjoy.**

**Cray,Cray Girl**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack being cheap..._

To CrayCray Girl,

Who couldn't hate Gideon? Plus, I do know some things about Bill...but that's top secret.

1000 DOLLARS?! YES!

-Grunkle Stan

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**I im Cray,Cary Girl I really want to be your friend. Do you keep any secrets from Dipper? just so you know I don't like pacific she is mean Keep being your self.**

**Cray,Cary Girl**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack..._

Dear CrayCray Girl,

Oh my gosh I love your username! It screams awesome! I'll be your friend! Pacifica's mean but that doesn't bother me. I'll be myself.

I may or may not keep secrets from Dipper...

From a snickering Mabel

* * *

**Dear Gideon**

**Hi Gideon I love your accent. I hope you learned your lesson oh Stan took your book 2 and he has 1 and 3. Try to be nice to Mable's brother and you and Mable might be great friends. try to eat in jail. **

**from**

**pink sweet**

* * *

_In Gravity Falls Prison cursing a certain family..._

To pink sweet,

I haven't learned anything. All I learned is that I have to destroy the Pines family once and for all! Stanford has all the journals?! But HOW?! I want the power!

I'm never going to be nice to any of the putrid Pines!

Hatefully yours,

Gideon

* * *

**Dear mabel and dipper**

**I don't know what to ask so i will make this short.**

**Dipper you have a chance with wendy but you got it wrong like saying a hidgra is not a tipe of dragon.**

**Mabel i whant one of your sweeters plez show me how to do them and i will help you tame a dragon i know how.**

**-dippermabel**

* * *

_In the Attic of the Mystery Shack being bored..._

Dear dippermabel,

Hi there. I have a chance with Wendy?! Really? YESSS!

Hey! You can have one of my sweaters! Or do you want me to make you one of your own? I can teach you if you want!

From,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**You are totally random and I love that. Also, how have things going with Mermando? I am available.**

**-Utopianking**

* * *

_In the Mystery shack..._

Dear Utopianking,

Thank you! Well I haven't gotten a single letter from Mermando for a long time...DO YOU THINK HE'S DEAD?! Oh no!

You are? Hmmm...

From,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear stan**

**Where does the portal lead and what happend to your twin.**

**dippermabel**

**Also why you acting so cra-cra?**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack being cheap and what not..._

To dippermabel,

Portal...Twin?...What are you talking about? I don't know such a thing...*Suspicious laughter*

I'm not acting Cray-cray! You're the one acting Cray-Cray!

From a nervous Stan

* * *

**To Soos,**

**Do you just play dumb or are you really an idiot?**

**-Guest**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack break room..._

To Guest,

I know I may not be as lovable as I think, but I don't play dumb. What made you think that dude?

From,

Soos

* * *

**Dear Dipper AND Mabel,**

**You guys are so epic! Heheheheheheheh! I know something about Stan you don't. (I'm not a stalker!) Okay, so here's a question: Mabel, do you have a kitten cause' I saw one in the first episode. P.S. What I know is that Stan has all the books and a secret lair behind the vending machine in the gift shop. The code is in the shape of a C. :)**

**-Guest**

* * *

_In the attic of the Mystery Shack..._

Dear Guest,

Thank you. What do you know about our Grunkle Stan? And no, None of us own a kitten.

Grunkle Stan has a secret lair?...Behind the Vending machine? I guess we have another Mystery to solve!

From a determined Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Bill,**

**You touch Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Soos, or Wendy, I will KILL you!**

**P.S. For some odd reason, I hate Gideon and Pacifica, but I kind of like you. Except when I read fanfiction stories where you hurt Dipper. :(**

**REMEBER:**

**Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! Bye! **

**LOL, :)**

**-Guest**

* * *

_Somewhere in a different dimension..._

To Guest,

You can't kill me. I'm a dream demon, we don't ever die...we live for entirety!

What's a fanfiction? I hurt Pine Tree? Hm... sounds interesting!

P.s. That's my line!

-Bill Cipher

* * *

**Dear dipper **

**Sorry for doing that but you got me mad and maybe we can hang just me you and soos also I know what Robbie is**

**love halocrazi**

* * *

_In The Mystery Shack with a huge stack of love letters to a certain Red head..._

_Dear halocrazi,_

_That's ok. I forgot about it anyways. _Cool, that sounds fun. Beats slaving around all day.

What do you mean? What is Robbie?

From a confused Dipper

* * *

**Dear mabel**

**sorry for my outburst earlier and maybe we can hang out and i know we're the portal goses and Stan has all the books and you are an element to destroy bill cipher that's why he calls you shooting star**

**Love halocrazi**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack with a new sweater on..._

Dear halocrazi,

That's ok! Yeah! Maybe we can! I can make matching sweaters for us! Wouldn't that be so awesome!?

Portal?...What about the elements? Why you acting so Cray Cray?

From,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear Mabel :)**

**You are my all time fav character of the show! :D I just love you :)**

**Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

_In The Mystery Shack occasionally spying on a boy in the gift shop..._

Dear Alisi Thorndyke,

Thank you thank you thank you! I love you too! We should make matching sweaters some time! Oooh! Or join together and play a prank on Dipper! Don't tell him that!

Lots of smiles,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear Dipper and Mabel,**

**I know who wrote the books**

**-Alvinrocks11**

* * *

_In the attic of the Mystery Shack..._

Dear Alvinrocks11,

REALLY?! WHO?

-Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Bill,**

**Your not really evil, just demonic, insane, and almost tried to kill a bunch of people. That's not evil, it's just demonic. Besides, everyone knows you don't actually need the books because you already ARE a being of infinite power. But what does Stan want it for? is Stanley real? Or just a hoax?**

**Actually, you are evil. But your an awesome antagonist! I'm sure you have a good side (Sorta, maybe, probably not)**

**From your biggest fan!**

**p.s I know you know everything**

**-Constellation Temptation**

* * *

_Somewhere in a different dimension..._

To Constellation Temptation,

Actually I'm a little bit of both. I'm really close to getting all of the books. All I have to do is go back into the mind of Stan Pines...

Enough Questions! They will remain unanswered...

REMEMBER...BLAH BLAH BLAH BYE GOLD BYE!

-Bill Cipher

* * *

**Dear Dipper and Mabel,**

**The Gleeful Twins I mentioned are in fact...you two from another dimension. According to my research, there are at least 4 different realities from yours:**

**"Reverse Pines!": Basically, you two take Gideon's place and Gideon and Pacifica take yours.**

**"Depravity Falls": basically a darker, noir version of Rev! Pines from what I can tell.**

**"Monster Falls": In this paradox, you, Dipper, are some kind of deer centaur thing and Mabel, you're a...mermaid. Which means, you and Mermando can spend the rest of your lives together in the ocean. Well, stinks to be you in your reality!**

**And finally...**

**"Dipper Cipher": Basically, Billy Mischief (AKA Bill Cipher) does what I'm pretty sure any demon can do: He possesses you, Dipper. To be honest, you look pretty slick in the pictures I took of you in that reality.**

**Well, that's all for now! Remember: Don't trust Grunkle Stan as far as you can throw him!**

**Always searching for the truths hidden,**

**Ironpatriotrox**

* * *

_In the attic of the Mystery Shack..._

Dear Ironpatriotrox,

Ok lets get this straight. Are all of these real? Gleeful Twins (Reverse Pines), Depravity Falls, Monster Falls and Dipper Cipher?...All real? Reverse Pines to us is the worst of all. I mean, Switching the good guys with the bad? We would never want to be called the Gleeful twins! Dipper Cipher just sounds plain creepy!

Why can't we trust our Grunkle Stan?...

We're really confused...

From,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear Robbie**

**'Sup! I'm one of your biggest fans! I think you're awesome, even if you are mean. *smiles and giggles, her ears twitching and tail flicking lightly***

**-Shenza mochenso**

* * *

_Somewhere in Gravity Falls crying about Wendy..._

To shenza monchenso,

'Sup. I'm not mean, I'm not a jerk either. I'm a musician who happens to be the lead guitarist in a band.

-Robbie

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**Let me just say, YOU ROCK! Ok, I know many people have said that to you before (why wouldn't they?!) but it's true! I love your sweaters and you're really funny! Oh, and how's that owl doing? And Waddles? He's adorable! I just needed to tell you that, oh and, how's Mermando? I hope he's doing awesome. You two are so cute together!**

**Love,**

**Love for everyone**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack being cute and great..._

Dear Love for everyone,

You got an awesome username! I want one like that! Oh and thank you! I do rock do I?! I love my sweaters too! I have almost over 43 of them! I could make you a sweater sometime if you want! Oh! My owl is actually gone now. Dipper made me take him back to the forest. I know right? Party Pooper! Waddles is doing great though, thanks for asking! Yeah, he's VERY adorable! Always will be! And Mermando...I haven't herd from him for a while...I wonder if something happened to him...WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?! OH NO OH NO OH NO!

From a very Worried Mabel

* * *

**Dear Dipper and Mabel, **

**Hey it's me again you guys rock! *turns towards readers* read my new story Crime of the Century!***

**Love Spirit**

* * *

_In the attic of the Mystery Shack..._

Dear Spirit,

Oh hey again! Thank you, you do too!

Advertising huh?...

From Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Hey Dippingsauce and Mabel,**

**First of all, sorry Mabel if you're the only one who wants to call him Dippingsauce. Anyways, you're welcome. And I know right?! Jerk alert! Also, I have no idea what the power within is. Gideon says it's unimaginable power. He HAD journal 2, but Stan took it from him, along with the deed because the deed landed on top of it... and yeah. Anyways, it shouldn't be hard to keep the books from Bill... he can only appear in the mind. **

**From,**

**Rocky**

* * *

_In the attic of the Mystery Shack just finishing some letters..._

Dear Rocky,

Hi Rocky! Yeah, I am the only one who calls Dipper that!...I'm just kidding, it's ok! (Dipper: Wait what?!) We don't know what the Power within is either. Yeah we figured that Gideon had Journal #2. So if Grunkle Stan has Journal #3...then who was #1?...

From,

Dipper and Mabel

* * *

**Dear dearest pacifica **

**I literally hate the twins they just make me whant to kick my self in the face and hon here is my bio **

**Likes: cheating insulting losers and be rich **

**Dislikes: losers standing up to me ,losing and sweaters (barfs)**

**Hair color: blonde **

**Eye color: light blue**

**Friends: you**

**Enemy's: mabel,dipper,Stan.**

**Age:12**

**Lives: gravity falls**

**Style: t-shirt,shorts and my ears percied **

**Crush:you**

**See ya **

**Love halocrazi**

* * *

_In the Northwest Mansion Throwing Darts at Mabel's portrait..._

Dear halocrazi,

I totally agree with you. I mean, who doesn't hate the loser Pines twins?! Did I say that they were losers yet? Well...THEY'RE LOSERS! LOSER LOSER LOSERS! Here is my Bio too:

LIKES: Myself, my rich family, my rich mansion, anything to do with ME!

DISLIKES: Mabel Pines, all of the pines family including the stupid Pig, Candy, Grenda, any losers.

HAIR COLOUR: Perfect Blonde.

EYE COLOUR: Aqua Blue that makes boys swoon.

FRIENDS: Everyone in Gravity Falls who is cool and Popular.

ENEMIES: The Pines Family.

AGE: 12.

LIVES: In Gravity Falls.

-Pacifica Northwest

* * *

**Dear Mabel,**

**Mabel, is it true that you whistle when you breath because you have braces? Also, follow up question, how was it being boss? I've seen it on the show, but I want to know personaly how hard it was for you. PLEASE WRITE BACK!**

**Sincerely, Jaycee.**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack..._

Dear Jaycee,

Hi Jaycee! Who are you? Well Dipper says I do but I don't! Well that's what I think. Omg it was horrible being Boss! I never knew how difficult it was to be in charge! No one was listening to my orders wish made me feel frustrated. Word of advice: Never make deals with Grunkle Stan!

Yours truly,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear mabel **

**If pacifica hurts you or gideon stalking you again call me and I like waddels and nothing is powerful than the power of mabel**

**Love halcrazi**

* * *

_In the Mystery Shack..._

Dear halcrazi,

Hi! Well I usually just ignore them or have Dipper as back up. I'm nothing without my twin brother Dipper. The Power of Mabel will always be POWERFUL!

From,

Mabel

* * *

**Dear gideon **

**MABEL WILL NEVER LOVE GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL**

**-Guest**

* * *

_In Gravity Falls Prison..._

To Guest,

NO! SHE WILL LOVE ME! ONE DAY...ONE DAY!

-Gideon

P.s. My skull isn't THICK!

* * *

**Dear bill**

**You got yourself a deal and one last thing go and murder gideon for no reason and until then I will be watching you iiiiiiiiiiiiiii wwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllll bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaattttttttcccccchhhhhiiiinnngggg yyyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuuu**

**Love halocrazi**

* * *

_Somewhere in a different Dimension..._

To halocrazi,

Good. You better not mess up or the deal is off! I can't murder Gideon but I can go into his mind and give him horrible nightmares that will make him kill himself.

You can't watch me because i'm already watching YOU.

-Bill Cipher

* * *

**Dear dipper **

**I fell your pain since I have a twin sister and we don't hang that often and I know you have a crush on her word of advice talk to her like a normal person and I know how Robbie is since go to "gravity falls Robbie secret REAVELD" and bill has a cipher wheel with each image showing framilliar symbol**

**Love halocrazi**

* * *

_In the Attic of the Mystery Shack..._

Dear halocrazi,

Um...I don't have a crush on Mabel. That would just be plain weird. What about Robbie and a Bill Cipher Wheel? I don't know what you are talking about...

From a very confused Dipper

* * *

**Dear rockin pacifica**

**Maybe we can rule the world and you can be the ruler and this following steps**

**1) kill enemy's **

**2) steal books 1,2,3 **

**3) drive me to McDonald's and I will pay**

**4) get me Burger King**

**5) you will just relax**

**That's all by hon**

**Love halcrazi**

* * *

_In the Northwest Mansion being rich..._

Dear halcrazi,

Rule the world? Together? Hmmm... I like your thinking.

1.) I don't want my hands to get dirty so you can do that.

2.) What books? Sorry but reading is for nerds.

3.) Ew McDonalds is for poor people...Unlike me.

4.) Burger King is just as bad and gross.

5.) I will relax. I WANT A MANI PEDI RIGHT NOW!

Sincerly a very rich and perfect,

Pacifica

* * *

_"Hey Dipper! How are the letters going?" Mabel asked running into the attic where her brother was just sealing an envelope. _

_"Good, hey have you been getting weird mail talking about Stan not being what he seems? Also more letters about the Journals?" Dipper questioned adding his letter to the huge pile beside him._

_"Yeah, I don't know what it's about though. Is it true? Do you really think that there's a secret letter behind the vending machine?" Mabel said as Dipper shook his head._

_"I don't think so. They're probably just messing with us or something. Anyways, I ran out of letters to reply to. Have you?" "Yeah, I replied to all of the ones I got. I need more!"_

* * *

** A/N Well it's settled! Dipper, Mabel and the others need more letters! Write letters and send them in to me as soon as you can for more chapters! **

**Remember, More letters = More Chapters!**

**Thank you guys for the previous letters though. You guys truly rock!**


End file.
